ragnarokfandomcom-20200223-history
Quest:Play Dead
Objectives Learn how to Play Dead from a Prontera Chivalry Member. Summary "Yeah... I look great... I am a knight in the Knight Guild of Prontera! Kuhahhahhahhaha!! It hasn't been long since I became a knight, but I still look great, huh? What do you think?? Hello, my young friend. You remind me of myself as a young swordsman... Kekekekek, oh I miss those days... Look at me acting like an old man. Heh heh, sorry... I'm still young, aren't I?? If you just work hard and be patient, you will soon receive the job you desire as well. It takes patience, but this is the good life. Kekkekke... Hmm, I would like to help you out. ... I'm not sure why you are looking at me like that. I assure you that this might seem a little weird at first, but what I'm going to tell you will most likely be a great aid to you... Ha ha... It looks like you are getting a bit interested in what I have to say. I can teach you a very useful skill! This skill makes you act like you are dead. No, no, it is more than acting. You actually look dead! The name of the skill is Play Dead. It is a skill I used as a novice, but don't think little of it because it is a novice skill. In fact, it takes extreme concentration and skill to even make this skill pass as believable. For example, what if you are attacked by a strong monster and can't survive? You must play dead! But if the monster were to tickle you, could you control yourself? This skill will help you deal with many situations such as this. It is truly a skill for the strong-minded. The goal of the skill is to look perfectly dead... I think that's enough explanation. I can tell by the look in your eyes that you are ready for your training. Let's not delay! Okay, take this pill first... Let's see how this goes... Within 10 minutes, you must go to the 2nd floor of the Prontera Castle's east wing. Newbie Tag is the item you are seeking!" (Gulp) You have swallowed the pill. "The pill that you have just taken will make it difficult for you to breath... Kekkekk. Ah HA, just joking! It is actually a pill that makes you mentally calm so you can be patient. I think nothing is better training than running. Okay? GO!!! If you are late, you have to do it again! Now GO! GO! GO! Run....!!" Rewards *Acquire Play Dead Completion "Yeah... I look great... I am a knight in the Knight Guild of Prontera! Kuhahhahhahhaha!! It hasn't been long since I became a knight, but I still look great, huh? What do you think?? Hey...! I see that you have finished your quest! If you can endure all this, it shouldn't be a problem to use this skill. You are a natural! Now, if you ever feel threatened, use this skill as you see fit. Play Dead. Okay, okay, see you around!" External links *iRO Wiki Patches *Patch (2012 Mar. 28) **Play Dead quest replaced with Hold Your Breath. Play Dead Play Dead